The evil of Piccolo
by RipSpine
Summary: Piccolo kills Goku making him train with King Kai.
1. Chapter 1

"Hah hah ha!" Said Piccolo as he stood on Goku's corpse, "GOKU!" Krillin yelled in rage as he and the other z fighters attacked Piccolo. Yamcha punched Piccolo making him fall to the ground, then Tien did a tri beam damaging Piccolo and putting him in a hole. Krillin who had been charging a kamehameha fired it along with Yamcha who also charged a Kamehameha. _"I have to do something or else I'll die!"_ Thought Piccolo after the blast was done there was no sign of Piccolo no one could sense his ki and Kami started fading away, but then 3 ki blasts came up from the ground and stabbed Tien, Krillin and Yamcha.

Kami stopped fading away then Piccolo came out of the ground and ate a sensu bean which he stole from Yamcha's pocket now he was back at full power! "How did you survive?" said Tien "I cheated death!"said Piccolo

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"I have to do something or else I'll die!"_ Thought Piccolo then he had an idea he used the multiform technique to clone himself into 50 of himself most of the clones died but the ones that lived fused and Piccolo suppressed his ki to a really low level which was easy for him to do since he was so weak at the moment _"Now what can I do?"_ Thought Piccolo he used his ki sense to see that Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were almost out of ki but Kami was stronger than him because most of his power died in the blast then he had and idea.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh no they'll die soon!" Said ChiChi "Me and my father have been working on a healing chamber I have it with me but I have to get them and I can't do it when Piccolo is right next to them." Said Bulma "This is all because of me I was the one who caused Piccolo now I'll end him!" "You're not strong enough to defeat Piccolo so how can you kill him?" said Master Roshi "Me and Piccolo are the same if I kill myself then Piccolo will die." "But you created the dragon balls so if you die won't they dissapear?" Said Bulma "Yes they will but I have a plan for that." He then spit out an egg "Take this egg to Mr. Popo you probably don't know who he is but Korin will tell you." "Tell him that I have died and the child in the egg will be the new god of earth also tell him to teach this child how to make a new set if dragon balls." "Master Roshi will you kill me." said Kami ChiChi, Bulma, and the announcer all looked away as Master Roshi used a Kamahameha and blasted Kami's head.

Bulma then put Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien in the healing chamber. ChiChi left crying because her husband died. Bulma went back to capsule corp with Roshi after a while the healing chamber healed Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha. Bulma told them all what happened and what Kami said.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were flying up to Korin tower they asked Korin who Mr. Popo was and where he lived so after that they flew up to the lookout and gave Mr. Popo the egg and told him everything Mr. Popo was sad that Kami died "I will go in the hyperbolic time chamber for 2 days to train this child to be the god of earth." The guys wondered what the hyperbolic time chamber was but they didn't ask

* * *

 **Afterlife**

"Where am I?" said Goku "You're in the line to be checked by King Yemma you died a few seconds ago." said an one of King Yemma's minions "Oh that means Piccolo won I guess." After waiting for some time in line Goku saw Kami "Kami you're dead also!" "But that means Piccolo died too so who beat him?" said Goku  
"I had Master Roshi kill me to stop Piccolo." Said Kami "So what happens to us now?" Said Goku "Piccolo will go to hell where his soul will be purified and he'll be reincarnated into a new lifeform." "I'll go to heaven." "You can chose to go to heaven or King Kai's planet to train." Said Kami "I wana train!" Said Goku

Eventually Goku and Kami made it to King Yemma "You're a shoe in for heaven why do you want to risk it all and go to snake way?" King Yemma said "Kami told me how strong that guy is and I wana become stronger." Goku said "Are you sure snake way is as long as a galaxy." Said King Yemma "A GALAXY?!" "Wow that just makes me want to train there even more!" Said Goku "You're a weird one, alright I'll let you train at King Kai's planet." Said King Yemma "Yes!" Said Goku

* * *

After Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin left Mr. Popo took the egg and put it on the table. _"It should hatch soon."_ Thought Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo was thinking of a name for the child in the egg when the egg hatched. "Who am I? Where am I?" asked the child "Your name is Tarou. You are going to be the next god of earth." Said Mr. Popo "I don't think I can be the next god of earth." said Tarou "I'm going to train you so you can be the next god of earth." Said Mr. Popo "But first I need to get you some clothes." Mr. Popo got some clothes that looked like Kami's clothes just a bit smaller.

After Tarou put on his clothes he and Mr. Popo went in the hyperbolic time chamber where they both fell to the ground "That's the bad thing about this place the gravity is 10x stronger than earth." Mr. Popo said "So what do we do now?" Tarou said "We can't train yet we have to let our bodies adjust to the gravity."

After 6 months Mr. Popo and Tarou began training.

* * *

After 2 days Mr. Popo and Tarou left the hyperbolic time chamber. They were much stronger and Tarou was a lot taller. "Alright Tarou are you ready to be the god of earth?" Mr. Popo said "I still don't think I'm just the type of person that would be a good god of earth." said Tarou "You'll be fine." said Mr. Popo

Tarou then started to make a new set of dragon balls "Should I change the rules of the dragon balls or just keep them the same." asked Tarou "You should make the dragon stronger we might need it if someone like Piccolo shows up again." said Mr. Popo

So a year passed an Tarou made a new set of dragon balls he then asked Mr. Popo to go and collect them "Come out shenron!" said Mr. Popo **"I will grant you three wishes any wishes you want."** "Bring the one known as Son Goku back to life!" Tarou yelled

* * *

 **Afterlife**

"Goku before you leave there is something I must tell you." King Kai said "What is it?" Goku asked "Goku you are not a human, you are of an alien race called the sayians. The sayians are a very strong warrior race they can master techniques faster than other races, they also have a transformation where when they look at the moon they transform into a giant monster!" said King Kai

Goku had a look of shock on his face _"So I was the monster who killed grandpa."_ Thought Goku. Now Goku was mad why was he been born as a sayian! If he was he human his grandpa would have never died! The planet started shaking and the ground around Goku started to crack "Goku calm down! You might blow up the planet!" Yelled King Kai

After Goku had calmed down he asked a question "You said I was an alien but why was I on earth?" Goku asked "I was getting to that part before almost you blew up the planet." "The sayians send babies to planets in space pods that program their mind so when they grow up they'll kill all life on the planet so it can be sold off."

This just made Goku even madder but he stopped before he blew up the planet. After that Goku left.

* * *

Eventually everything went back to normal. There was a funereal for Kami. After that Goku looked for Chichi after some time Goku found Chichi and they got married and had a child named Gohan. Goku got Gohan's tail cut off so he didn't kill Chichi like Goku had done with his grandpa. Chichi after seeing Goku's death let Gohan train. So Gohan was practicing flying when he then fell. "DADDY HELP ME!"

Goku caught him with nimbus and told him not to go so high when flying. After that Goku and Gohan went to Kame house to meet Goku's old friends "Goku who's the kid are you baby sitting or something?" asked Krillin "Nope he's my son." Goku said everyone was shocked but then everyone sensed a strong evil ki coming to where they were.

"Hello my name is Radditz do any of you know a person named Kakarot?"


	2. Chapter 2

Goku declined Radditz's invitation to join him then Radditz tried to take Gohan and Goku attacked Radditz Goku won but Radditz distracted Goku and flew up the the moon so he could become a great ape with his new power he managed to kill Krillin but he accidentally destroyed his space pod which made Goku mad then Radditz's scouter broke Goku then used a kaioken x3 to break every bone in Radditz body.

Radditz woke up wondering why he was alive. Goku just told him "My master Kami believed everyone should have a second chance."

Everyone then gathered the dragon balls to wish Krillin back to life but then Kami through King Kai said that Krillin should use this chance to train then Radditz tried to steal the wishes "I wish I was Immorta" But Goku knocked him out after that a year passed Radditz was forced to live a normal life he lived at near Goku's house (ChiChi wouldn't let him live in their house.) if he tried to kill anyone Goku would stop him.

Now Krillin had decided he had enough training but before he was revived he heard something interesting "You can't tell him about Freeza!" "But King Kai it's my home planet!" "You and I both know that If Goku figures out he'll try to fight him and he's not strong enough to beat Freeza! Apparently King Kai and Kami were too busy talking that they hadn't sensed Krillin when he asked them about it they both said nothing.

After Krillin was revived (Radditz was smart enough to not try to steal the wish again.) Krillin was at the check in station with Mr. Popo when he heard _"Krillin this is a new technique I've been working on it's a telepathic message King Kai didn't want me to tell you this but you're far enough away so he can't detect this message Now I wan't you to tell all of this to Goku and everyone else I am of an alien race known as Namekians Don't worry the're not like Piccolo A powerful tyrant know as Freeza is at the planet Namek he's even stronger then Goku I'm begging you to save my race you don't even have to fight Freeza just get them out of there."_

Krillin told this to everyone Bulma said just ask the dragon to revive all the Namekians that died to Freeza and then use the dragon balls to bring the Namekians to Earth (The dragon grants three wishes now) But Goku said he wanted to fight Freeza Radditz then yelled "ARE YOU INSANE FREEZA'S FAMILY IS THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE." But Goku ignored him so he used the second wish to wish everyone but the non fighters to Namek "GREAT JOB IDIOT HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF THIS PLANET NOW WE DON'T HAVE A SPACESHIP OR ANYTHING!" Radditz continued to yell But then a capsule fell from the sky Gohan opened it to see it was a space ship.

Bulma had been smart enough to use the third wish to wish that Goku and everyone else would be given a spaceship.

"Who's there" Said a stranger that looked like Piccolo "Piccolo!" said Yamcha "No this is someone else." Goku said "Nail it's ok" said a giant namekian "They all have no evil intentions except for that one over there." he pointed to Radditz "Why have you come here." said Nail "Come here I'll read one of your minds." said the giant Namekian Gohan asked what his name was his he told them to call him the grand elder.

After the grand elder read Goku's mind he said "That is a foolish idea I have seen your mind and I've seen how strong you are and as you are now you stand no chance against Freeza." "But if I unlock your potential then you may stand a chance." he put his hand on Goku Goku felt a huge power surge through him.

After that Gohan asked if the grand elder could unlock everyone's potential and he did he didn't want to unlock Radditz potential though because he knew Radditz wouldn't want to help but Gohan and Radditz made a deal If he helped them now the grand elder would unlock his potential and after that they would give him a spaceship so he could go where ever he wanted Radditz agreed.

So everyone went to where Freeza was "You broke all my scouters! Dodoria kill him!" Dodoria was about to kill the Namekian when Tien stopped him "Why you!" Dodoria began to fight Tien Radditz joined the fight also "It's the monkey!" said Freeza Yamcha led the Namekians to safety.

Then Krillin started fighting Zarbon "KAIOKEN X2!" he was easily beating Zarbon but then he transformed "I guess I'll have to use a higher kaioken." "KAIOKEN X6!" Krillin then started to easily beat Zarbon but then his kaioken ran out "What are you going to do now!" said Zarbon but then Krillin pulled out a sensu bean and ate it.

At the same time Goku began fighting Freeza "Who might you be?" asked Freeza "I'm Goku and I'm from earth!" "An earthling huh this'll be easy." "KAIOKEN X  
5!" Goku began to match Freeza's first form _"How is he matching my first form!"_ Freeza thought "KAIOKEN X8" Goku was too fast for Freeza and he started beating him.

"Wait this is only my first form this is nowhere near my full power if you let me power up I can go at full power!" Freeza said in desperation Goku thought about this for sometime and then he powered down "Krillin give me a senzu bean." Goku asked Krillin who had killed Zarbon with a kaioken x10 threw the sensu at Goku "What do you even need this for anyway you can beat Freeza right now." But Goku didn't eat the sensu he gave it to Freeza!


	3. Chapter 3

After Freeza ate the sensu he beat goku easily. Krillin used a solar flare and escaped wih the others at Freeza's ship goku was in the healing chamber but it wasnt on. Freeza also called the Ginyu force. a few days later the ginyu force arrived and met up with Freeza "What did you want from me lord Freeza?" Ginyu asked

Then Freeza got one of his solders and said "Congrats solder you are being promoted." He then told Ginyu "Ginyu swap bodies with im over there." Freeza pointed to the solder "But lord Freeza-" "JUST DO IT GINYU." Ginyu then said "Change now." and swapped bodies with the solder then solder then yelled out "YES YES SO MUCH POWER!"

"Swap bodies with him now." Freeza said pointing to Goku So Ginyu swaped bodies with Goku and Goku woke up and looked at himself "What did you do to me?!" Goku tried attacking Freeza but he was too weak Freeza told the solder to interrogate Goku and Told the Ginyu force to find the nameks that escaped he also had a few a solders look for the dragon balls

* * *

 **At where the nameks were hiding**

Radditz was freaking out he had sensed the ginyu force "I don't care what you guys do but Im leaving!" he flew off to somewhere but he was stopped by Nappa "NAPPA what are you doing here?!" "I can't let you leave Radditz." Nappa was then surrounded by a golden aura and his mustache turned yellow "This is the power of the legendary super sayian." he then knocked out Radditz and took him back to where everyone else was hiding.

"Keep him here." Nappa told them

Gohan asked "Um who are yo-" but he was interrupted when Goku-Ginyu arrived with the rest of the Ginyu force

* * *

 _"hmm If earth can produce such strong fighters I might have to blow it up."_ Freeza thought then Freeza killed Goku

* * *

"Oh Im dead." said Goku He met with King Yemma and asked him if he could have his old body back King Yemma gave him his old body

"So now what." said Goku "Well you could go to heaven if you want." King Yemma said

"Isn't there any way to return to Namek?" Goku asked "Well I could send you back for a day, but Freeza would probably kill you again." King Yemma told him

"Ok then I'll train in heaven for a bit then Ill go back." Goku then went to heaven

* * *

First Recoome fought Tien and Yamcha they nearly died but Nappa killed Recoome. Then Krillin and Gohan fought Guldo Krillin managed to kill him with a destructo disk

Then Radditz woke up and he and Nappa fought Jeice and Burter Nappa killed them both then Nappa ran away "Nappa you coward!" Yelled Radditz but Nappa was already gone

* * *

 **On a another planet**

"I think that's the last of them." Nappa told Vegeta, they had just wiped out the entire planet and were going to go back to Freeza for another mission "Hey Vegeta don't you ever wonder what happened to Radditz?" Nappa asked Vegeta "He probably died, he was a weakling anyway."

They were about to leave when Future Nappa stopped them "Who are you?!" Nappa said Future Nappa told him "I am you from the future." he then went super saiyan and knocked them both out. Then he put them in the ship and had the ship go to earth. After that he went to the future."

* * *

 **On Namek**

Everyone was losing badly Ginyu had killed Yamcha and Gohan he was about the kill Krillin when Goku arrived "Goku! I thought you were dead!" Krillin said "I am dead see." Goku pointed to his halo then he whispered something in Krillin's ear "But how I thought lord Freeza killed you!" Ginyu yelled "I won't die so easily!"

Goku used kaioken 10x and beat up Ginyu. Ginyu grew desperate but what he didn't know was that Goku was struggling to maintain kaioken 10x _"I can't let him know I'm struggling."_ Goku thought eventually Ginyu swapped places with Goku, falling into Goku's trap "AHHHHH!" Ginyu yelled in pain from the strain of kaioken "NOW KRILLIN." Krillin then used a destructo disk to kill Ginyu

* * *

 **Otherworld**

King Yemma was shocked Goku had just cheated death _"GOKU DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAN GET INTO FOR THAT! YOU COULD GET SENT TO HELL FOR THAT! NO THE NEXT TIME YOU DIE YOU WILL GET SENT TO HELL!" King Yemma yelled at Goku_

 _"I guess I won't die then." Goku said laughing_

* * *

 **Namek**

After Ginyu died Krillin asked Dende to heal Goku and when Goku was healed he was stronger then ever so he went to fight Freeza

Freeza was shocked when he saw Goku "But how! You're supposed to be dead!" Freeza said in shock "I don't die easily." Goku told him they started to fight Freeza transformed into his second form thinking he could beat Goku but he still couldn't

So he had to transform into his third form


	4. Chapter 4

**In the future**

Nappa went back to the future to see that the androids had killed Bulma and were about to kill Trunks he grabbed Trunks and went in the time machine and starting smashing buttons the androids tried blasting him but he escaped.

* * *

 **At Namek**

Goku was still stronger then Freeza's third form using Kaioken so Freeza had to transform into his final form Goku tried to fight him but he couldn't then Tien, Krillin, Radditz, and the other Namekians arrived arrived but they didn't think they could do anything to help then Goku used solar flare and multi form but instead of dividing his powers equally he gave all his power to one clone and the other didn't have much power.

The Goku clone went down to where Tien and Krillin were "Guys I can't beat Freeza." Goku said "But I learned a technique in heaven called fusion it combines the power of two warriors to create a really strong person." "So you want to fuse with one of us?" Krillin said "No the fusion requires equal power you two are too weak to fuse with me, but you two can fuse with yourselves."

So the Goku clone taught them fusion while the real Goku held off Freeza Tien and Krillin fused and then he went to go and fight Freeza

"Who are you?!" Freeza said "I am Trillin and I will defeat you!" Trillin then used a Kaioken times 2 and started to face off against Freeza and Freeza was losing badly so he went to full power and fought Trillin they were even but Trillin's kaioken was starting to wear out so Freeza managed to kill Trillin

"TIEN KRILLIN!" Goku yelled in rage Goku then transformed into a super saiyan "Amazing he's transformed into a super saiyan." Radditz said

Goku looked back at Radditz and the other namekians he yelled to them "GET OUT OF HERE NOW TAKE THE SHIP AND GET OUT." Radditz was scared of the super saiyan so he obeyed

Goku then started to fight with Freeza and Freeza decided to blow up namek then Goku killed Freeza but he died with the planet's explosion

* * *

 **Otherworld**

"So what happened to that I guess I won't die." King Yemma "Sorry King Yemma but you're not gonna really send me to hell are you?" A hole opened under Goku and he was sent to hell

* * *

 **In space**

Nappa and Vegeta's pods were heading to earth but Vegeta's pod stopped "He has quite alot of evil in his heart he'll make the perfect minion." Babidi then cast a spell on Vegeta

"AHHHH!" Vegeta yelled for a while then he became Majin Vegeta

* * *

 **Random planet  
**

Radditz had taken the namekians to some random planet and the people of the planet asked them what happened the namekians told them about Freeza and how the super saiyan Son Goku had saved them

The people of the planet started to tell others and eventually everyone knew about the super saiyan that killed Freeza

* * *

 **Where King Cold lives**

"So this "Super saiyan" killed Freeza." Said King Cold he then ordered his minions to find the super saiyan

* * *

 **Earth**

Future Nappa woke up to find himself in capsule corp "Your finally awake." said Bulma "So who are you anyway we found you with this broken machine." "Im from the future." Nappa said he told her about the androids

Mr. popo had gathered the dragon balls "Arise shenron." he said **"I will grant you three wishes state them now."** "I wish for all Namekians to be brought to earth!." "My second wish is that all those that have died by Freeza and his men on planet namek to be brought back aswell, and for my third wish bring them all to earth."

* * *

So Goku and everyone was back on earth except for Radditz they met with Future Nappa who warned them about the androids and so they began to train to fight the androids Goku and Nappa trained together present Nappa arrived on earth aswell and began to train and Radditz also returned wanting to know how Kakarot had become a super saiyan

present Nappa and Radditz had become super saiyans and Goku had become a super saiyan 2 Gohan was close to becoming a super saiyan but before the androids arrived Goku was struck by a heart virus


	5. Chapter 5

Goku died of the heart virus and was back in the after life, "Goku, how many times are you going to die?" king Yemma said "I have to send you to hell again."

"NOO!" Goku begged "Not hell, King Yemma."

"I don't think that will be necessary," a voice said. The voice was from a Kai, he was the Supreme Kai, he was there along with Kibito!

"Supreme kai, what are you doing here?" King Yemma whispered

"Im going to borrow Goku for a bit." Supreme kai Then he and Goku left to a new world "Where are we?" Goku looked around curiously

Kibito said "This is the Kai home world, you are lucky to even stand here."

"Goku do you know who Babadi is?" Supreme Kai asked "Um no," Goku said "Who is he?"

"He is and evil wizard trying to resurrect Majin Buu." Supreme kai said "Who is Majin Buu?" Goku asked

"Majin Buu is a demon stronger then even you." Supreme Kai said "Well he sounds strong and all, but there are androids attacking earth and I need to get back soon." Goku said

 **Im lazy i'll update this chapter 2019**


End file.
